Raccoon High: A New Year
by wafflecookie
Summary: Chris and Jill are back at school along with some other people. But Chris will make sure that this year he will show his love for Jill.
1. Seniors

**Raccoon High**

**Seniors**

Raccoon High was a school who has had its share of mishaps, but overall it was an ordinary school. There were a wide set of characters who attended Raccoon High.

There was Chris Redfield; a senior who was the football captain and QB1 of the school's team the Raccoons. Also on the team was Leon S. Kennedy who was the linebacker. Leon and Chris have been good friends through their four years of high school. They are both now seniors.

Chris like any boy had a girl who he couldn't keep his eyes off of. This girl was Jill Valentine; in many ways Jill could be what you say is the perfect girl. Jill has a 4.0, she is head cheerleader, she is very pretty, and she is the nicest person. It would be only be natural that Chris would fall for her. Jill always leads the cheerleaders with great enthusiasm. Jill is very skilled in gymnastics, and she seems to love what she does. She is now a senior.

Another member of the cheerleading team was Sheva Alomar who is also very skilled in gymnastics. She and Chris have great friends since she was his partner in science; she was able to help him raise his grade and helped him pass the Uroboros project which many people had failed. Sheva is also skilled in archery which makes it her favorite hobby. She is now senior.

Not into cheerleading yet very athletic is Ada Wong. Ada and Leon have been in an on and off relationship and the two are very close. Ada is very striking; she has a very cat-like demeanor. Ada is very mysterious; she frequently disappears from conversations; this act is usually made with a puff of smoke. This makes many people wonder where she heads off to. Ada is very smart with grades that would impress Jill Valentine. It is rumored that she is a trained assassin. She is a senior.

The start of the year was a surreal day for everyone. Chris walked in with his sophomore sister Claire who transferred after her last school, Rockfort State, exploded. Chris was ready to start off the year good, and he knew just how to do it. This was the year that he would sweep Jill off her feet. Chris and Jill were already great friends, but Chris needed things to go further.

"This year is it Claire; I can just feel it!" exclaimed Chris. "Being football captain, I just don't see how we could not be perfect for each other!"

"That's great Chris, but I'm going to use this year to study and focus on my academics." said Claire. "I'm not going to use this year focusing on useless stuff like parties, romance, and clubs."

Suddenly Claire saw a group of girls with a Terra Save club signup sheet.

"Oh my god its Terra Save!" shouted Claire. "Chris I'll catch up with you later!"

Claire runs off to Terra Save and Chris sees Jill walk through the door. Her smile lights up the entire room. Chris feels surreal as Jill walks in. He feels he will enjoy this year.


	2. First Day

**Raccoon High**

**First Day**

Chris couldn't keep his eyes off of Jill. He tried to see if he could find someone he knew, but no one was in sight. Suddenly a familiar voice called him from behind.

"Hi Chris, what's up!" said Jill so cheerfully that Chris couldn't help but smile. "So, new year huh, I can't believe its senior year! I'm really looking forward to what will happen! But I see your sister has adjusted well!" said Jill.

Chris looked over to see Claire already wearing a Terra Save club T-shirt. He wondered if he would join a club this year. He decided it would be best if he just remained QB1 of his team.

Without warning, Jill screamed and ran towards the door. Chris looked over to see that Sheva Alomar had walked through the door. He was happy to see her, yet he wanted to talk to Jill alone.

"Oh my god, Jill it has been too long." screamed Sheva.

"I know I know! So how was your trip to Africa? Does your uncle still have that petting zoo? Also, how were your several cousins?" asked Jill frantically.

"I'll tell you later, I just have to find everyone else!"

Sheva saw Ada Wong sitting on the school bench, and she quickly ran towards her. Sheva sat next to Ada and they started to talk.

"So Jill, I was wondering if you would like to go check out the clubs with me. I heard there are some pretty good ones this year." said Chris.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually joining tutoring, French, Spanish, Japanese, Photography, and I'll see what else I can find." said Jill with a smile.

Chris was awestruck at how many clubs she was willing to join when he wasn't going to join any. He beckoned her to come and so she did.

Chris and Jill walked through all the club stalls and looked at each one.

"So, do you see one you like? Do you like art club, fashion club, um… theatre club?" asked Jill casually. Chris wondered how she was able to be so perfect, which he realized was a dumb thought.

"I was actually thinking about joining photography club with you." said Chris (who was obviously trying to sound enthusiastic.)

"Chris, really!" said Jill happily. "That would be awesome!"

Jill smiled and held his hand as she brought him over to the stall for photography club. Chris enjoyed this and was reluctant to let go.

"So here it is! Just sign your name right there!" said Jill

Chris who wasn't letting go used his right hand to sign his name. Jill giggled at this. This embarrassed Chris and he let go. Jill was happy to hold his hand and grabbed it again (much to Chris's liking.)

It was 10:00 a.m. and two periods had passed. Chris had third-period algebra with Jill. Chris hated algebra since it as the subject he always got a C or less. He knew that Jill, being the smart girl she was, was breezing through this class.

"Well, it seems we were placed together" said Jill. "I'm glad, I need to know one person in this class." said Jill.

Chris was about to grab the seat next to her when a puff of smoked emerged from his seat. All of a sudden, swift and cunning, Ada Wong was sitting in his place. Chris was dumbstruck.

"Hey Jill, I see we have algebra together." said Ada. "Well, at least I know one person."

"Actually you know two; Chris is also in this class." said Jill pointing to Chris who was staring at Ada. "I'm so happy that you and Ada are in my class!" said Jill.

"Aha, well, what do we have here? Chris Redfield in algebra, well this will be fun." said Ada.

Ada and Chris had no rivalries. Ada would just tease at him whenever she could.

Chris grabbed the seat behind Jill.

_"Not as good, but it will do." _thought Chris to himself.

The day was near at end when Chris went to see Jill at Photography club.

"So, this is photography club; it's nice." said Chris who obviously wasn't interested in the many Polaroid cameras hanging on the rack.

Jill who seemed to have read Chris's mind replied with "Oh don't worry, it will get more fun as the year progresses!"

Chris smiled and very sneakily tried to hold her hand again.

Jill noticed, and without looking down held his hand. This led to Chris's palms sweating and he wondered if she would notice.

The day ended and everyone left.

Chris was starting his car when he noticed Jill at the bus stop.

Claire was in the back seat and asked "do you want to invite her Chris? I know where she lives."

Chris was reluctant, but considered it. He drove over to Jill and was telling Claire to get in the back seat.

"Um… Jill, would you like a ride?" he shouted.

Jill smiled very big and nodded. She walked towards the car and entered the front seat, waving to Claire as she did so.

Chris took her home and waited for her goodbye.

"Well, thanks for driving me home!" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jill ran off. Chris watched her for awhile.

"Chris.. Can we go home now?" asked Claire curiously.

"Oh yeah… Which way is home?" asked Chris

They both laughed.


	3. New Students

**Raccoon High**

**The New Students**

This year had students pouring in from everywhere. Schools were shut down and the students were forced to come to Raccoon High.

Two of these new students were Alfred and Alexia Ashford. These twins seemed to look up to each other. Alexia was the outgoing one; the one who made friends easier. Alfred on the other hand is less comfortable with people. There is one fact that makes him feel this way. Alfred Ashford is biologically male; he is an MTF (Male to female transgender.) Through the years at Rockfort State Alfred was never criticized for this, nor was he made fun of. Alfred was nervous for a new school, but Alexia assured him that there was nothing to be ashamed of. As of now, they are both juniors.

Another new student was Ashley Graham. Ashley Graham was the daughter of President Graham; this has caused her to feel much more high class than everybody else. But, no one else feels this way about her. As a freshman, Ashley feels that she is ready to start a new reputation. She doesn't know how though

Claire was walking when she recognized Alfred and Alexia and was disappointed. Alfred didn't like Claire. Claire didn't like Alfred. This is because Alfred tried to shoot her in the back of the head while she was at school. Claire only turned the other way.

Jill on the other hand was nothing but smiles when she approached Alfred and Alexia.

"Hi, I'm Jill and welcome to Raccoon High!" said Jill. "Here you can find many clubs. Alexia there is an entomologist club,"

Alexia nodded then introduced her to her "sister" Alfred. Jill smiled and shook his hand. As she walked away Alexia commented "Well, she looks nice. But remember to not draw negative attention to yourself, not everyone will be like her."

"Yeah, then why not just let me transfer to a private school." said Alfred. "I'm not going to put up with any crap students here give me."

"You don't have to. Plus, you have me." said Alexia. "I'll make sure you don't get in trouble. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Trust me; no one will want to mess with you when they see my dark side."

Alexia's dark side was more like an alter ego; it wasn't bipolar disorder because she was an entirely different person. The strange thing was that she could control when she would transform.

Ashley set her eyes on someone. Someone taken; Leon S. Kennedy. Ashley was an optimistic person, and when she set her eyes on someone then she wouldn't stop until she got them.

"Hey there, I've heard about you. You're the linebacker I believe. Well, what do you say you and me come do some overtime." said Ashley with a smirk.

"No thanks" replied Leon.

_"Ugh, somehow I knew he would say that. But, I guess it couldn't hurt to ask." _thought Ashley to herself.

Chris was watching the whole time as Ashley flirted with Leon. He wondered if he would tell Ada about it.

Jill approached him to alert him it was time for photography club. Chris wasn't as enthusiastic as her. So she grabbed his hand and told him to come on.

"Okay everybody, the assignment for today is to find your muse." said the teacher Ms. Hunnigan. "Your muse should be something you admire; something you feel is an ordinary masterpiece, or what you feel makes the world more beautiful."

"I think I'll take pictures of the butterflies that live near my house." said Jill. "Or, I could take pictures of the squirrels that come to my house."

"That's a good idea; I've got nothing." said Chris.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something; just basically look for something that makes you smile." said Jill.

Chris and Jill left photography club when a very red-skinned lady approached them. Her nails were very sharp, and she had an unusually long tongue

"Hi, there." said Jill.

"Hello." said the red woman. "My name is Regis, and this is my locker."

"Well, nice to meet you Regis. I'm Jill Valentine. What is your last name." asked Jill.

"My last name is licker. I was born in a hotel you know!" said Regis. "Yeah, the Apple inn!"

"Oh, how exciting" said Jill

After school Chris was walking with his camera when he saw Jill and Claire talking. That was when he realized that his true muse was Jill. But, he was reluctant to get pictures of her.

He walked over towards her and Claire and asked if he could talk to Jill.

"So what did you want to say Chris." said Jill. "Have you found your muse?"

"Um… No, not yet. I'm still looking for it." said Chris.

"Well, good luck, but remember that sometimes your muse could be right in front of you; you just have to look hard enough." said Jill.

_"Huh, what a coincidence that is right in front of me right now." _thought Chris to himself.

"So, you wanted to say?" asked Jill.

"Nothing, its nothing." said Chris


	4. Muse

**Raccoon High**

**Muse**

Chris watched as Jill walked away. He regretted his answer to her. He figured he would find another way to get Jill's attention.

Back at his house Chris had gone to Claire for advice. Chris would always go to Claire for advice; whether it was school advice, girl advice, or anything really Claire was the person he went to.

"So what you're saying is that you can't find the right words when you're Jill. Well, that means that maybe Jill is the girl you had been waiting for, the one you really love." said Claire.

"I know that she is. I have the right words, I just don't know how to say them to her." said Chris.

"Wow, you have it bad. Well, all I can say is that if you really like her then go for it! I mean come on Chris, so you're not as smart as her. Do you really think she would care? She is only interested in your quality which I would say is pretty good. Like maybe she likes you because she knows how good of a brother you are, or because you're nice to everybody. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I think Jill likes you too." said Claire.

"Thanks Claire." said Chris.

Chris hugged her and went to his room when he heard his ring tone. He picked up the phone to see Jill's number. Chris was nervous.

"Hello…" said Chris.

"Hi it's me Jill!" said Jill.

Chris couldn't help but smile, her voice was just so happy.

"So, listen Chris, I here you're getting a D in algebra so far. Why?"

"I don't know." said Chris. "Claire has been tutoring me. Although, I swear I think I'm driving her crazy!"

"Why?" asked Jill.

"Well, half the times I do not understand anything, and sometimes I'm talking about… about… yo-

Chris was suddenly cut off.

"Listen Chris, why don't I tutor you." said Jill. "I could help you and we could spend time together!"

Chris was dumbfounded "REALLY!" said Chris.

Jill could sense his eagerness and giggled.

"Um… I mean cool, I'll see you there.

Chris closed the phone and ran to Claire's room

"Claire! Jill wants to tutor me! Now we can spend some time together" shouted Chris.

"Yeah, go have fun." said Claire unenthusiastically. "But you better get what she is saying. You don't want to stress her out." said Claire.

"Thanks for the advice sis, but I'm sure I'll be alright.

Chris was definitely looking forward to the next day.

The next day, Chris walked over to Jill when Ashley Graham ran in front of him.

"Hey, Chrisy, Leon seems to have Ada. Now, according to everyone at this school, you are still very much single." said Ashley. "Now you know that the biggest catch shouldn't be single."

"Ashley, I have somewhere to be." said Chris.

Ashley turned her gaze towards Jill's direction.

"Right, you are interested in Jill. But, come on Chris how are you going to ever explore if you keep your eyes set on one girl. Now I think that you should focus more on me." said Ashley.

Jill walked over to Chris and Ashley's flirtation.

"Hey Chris, Ashley, so Chris, tutoring is in there." said Jill.

"Yeah, I know." said Chris.

Ashley pulled out a piece of paper. On it read "Come join Ashley Graham as she leads the AG Dance CREW!" under it was a signup sheet.

Chris stared at the paper and tried to hide his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm starting my own club, and it will sure as hell be better than your stupid cheerleading group." said Ashley.

"It sounds like a good idea actually." said Jill. "Good luck with it. Now Chris come on, we have got tutoring."

Tutoring went by slow for Chris. Jill explained everything well and Chris was actually understanding. He decided now he would tell Jill how he truly felt.

"So Jill, I have something to tell you." said Chris.

"Then shoot, tell me anything." said Jill.

Suddenly a puff of smoke blinded each of them. Out of the smoke was Ada Wong sitting in where Chris was.

"So this is your attempt at tutoring Chris." said Ada. "Well let's see how this goes."

"Actually Ada, he is doing pretty well." stated Jill.

"Ada, don't you have somewhere to be?" said Chris. "Like with Leon?"

"No." said Ada happily. "Actually, this is all free time I'm killing right now."

Sheva appeared at the door calling Jill.

"Hey, we've got cheer practice remember." pleaded Sheva.

"Oh right, well Chris, I'll see you next time." said Jill.

Chris eyed Ada then said "So, do you like ruining my moments."

"Oh Chris, you should realize that you have no moments." said Ada, and with that, she was gone.

Back at his house, Chris was talking to Claire.

"So anyway, Ada just appears out of nowhe-

"Shhh, I'm on the phone." said Claire. "I'm talking to my friend Drew."

"So you made a friend, what a surprise." said Chris.

Claire chucked her pillow at him and Chris dodged it.

"So who is this Drew?" asked Chris.

Claire was still talking about her club assignments, and then stopped to look at Chris.

"He is my friend who joined Terra Save." said Claire. "So, I hear you joined photography. Since when did you like photography?"

"Yeah, believe me I don't." said Chris. "I joined because Jill joined.'

"So from her I heard you have to find your muse? What is it?" asked Claire.

"I think it's… Jill." said Chris.


End file.
